


The Witch's Crow

by 1JettaPug, ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [17]
Category: KISS (US Band), W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Animal Transformation, Curses, M/M, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: KISS Witch AU ~ Vinnie is a Kemetic Witch in a Coven who isolate themselves from their town to practice in secret. Blackie is an outcast of his Blackfoot Tribe, cursed by a Tribal Trickster to take the form of a crow during the day, and only returns to his human form at night. Paths cross when Blackie accidentally flies straight into a window, and Vinnie takes him home to care for him.Has this cursed corvid finally found the one who can free him?
Relationships: Vinnie Vincent/Blackie Lawless
Series: Rockin' AUs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special story posted for Blackie's birthday! Enjoy! <3

It's almost impossible to tell that there was a house up near the peak of the mountain. The locals who knew about it didn't mention it very much, but there were rumors of the person who resided within its walls. Gossip of dark magics and blood pacts with demons... Word echoed through town about a few people like that, but the darkest talk was reserved for the man who lived there, deep in the woods, and kept away from most people.

The nearest town's people knew the man very well- or rather, they knew _of_ him, because he hardly ever went into town. Hardly any of them did unless all of them were gathered at Kulick's, and when any of them stepped foot into town, people kept their distance. Lately more whispers roamed about the one man, Vincent... Vinnie Vincent, that was the one name they knew him as. He was probably one of the shortest of his group. His skin was paler than most people this far west, and his hair was black and usually thrown back over his shoulders or teased up. But what usually caught people's eye was the color of his eyes; they were not brown as expected, but emerald green.

People in town were scared of looking Vinnie straight in the eye, because they were worried he might curse them. Because everyone in the town also knew that Vinnie and his friends were witches. Not like an old-fashioned one with a big cauldron and a hooked nose with warts, though. No, it's different from that, but rumors still floated around. The town's children always enjoyed making up stories about him stealing children away, cooking and eating them, then burning their bones like logs on an open fire. As the years passed, most people just shrugged the stories off and just saw Vinnie and his group as a bunch of oddballs who wished to be left alone with their crystals, dark clothes, and strange makeup. They still stared and kept their distance whenever one of them ventured into town to stock up on food and other necessities, but it's only a few people left who still believed that they were actual witches.

The funny thing was that they were 100% correct; Vinnie was in fact an actual witch, but he had worked very hard to keep it a secret. He didn't need the townsfolk coming after him to lynch him or coming running to him every other minute, asking for favors, blessings, or curses upon their enemies. And Vinnie just didn't have time for that nonsense. His main concern was practicing his skills for himself and trying to master every spell he could.

Still... People stared like they expected him to point his fingers and turn them into a frog.

"....Is that the witch man?"

"Mark, look, it's that freak from the mountains!"

"Don't look him in the eye. He's a fag."

Vinnie blew out a hot puff of air. He hated the general public, and he hated shopping in the same stores of normal people, but he needed to get groceries.

As soon as he entered the town people stopped and stared. Children pointed. Women gossipped. Others ran into their homes and slammed the door. Typical behavior that he'd been used to for months now. He paid it no mind and headed for the market. As he roamed the aisles no one dared to cross his path. Truthfully it was quite a relief to never be bothered while shopping.

Once he had everything he needed he carried his basket to the register. The salesgirl was young..most likely in her teens and completely in awe. She complimented his golden ankh brooch and his perfectly manicured nails painted with gold glittery polish and he smiled. Finally… a kind person. It was an unexpected change but certainly not unwelcome.

After he paid he bowed graciously to her and left. His black cloak flowed behind him.

Now that he finally had food to restock his pantry he couldn't wait to go back home and start cooking, but his growling stomach informed him that it wasn't content to wait for that long. With a sigh he headed over to Kulick's. Bruce was a terrific cook. He could definitely get his fill there. As usual people stopped and gawked as soon as he came through the door. He ignored them and sat at his usual table near the back next to a window.

"Good afternoon, Vinnie." Bruce greeted cheerfully, standing over him with a notepad and pencil. "It's so rare to see you here during the day. What can I get for you?"

"Mm, just a lil' nibble of something... Anything you want to recommend today?" Vinnie sighed, leaning back in his chair. He glanced at the wine menu, but he decided to skip it today. He would drive right home right as soon as he was done, after all.

"A good ol' fashioned veggie burger with french fries always makes me feel good." Bruce said, writing down the order as Vinnie nodded.

"That sounds delicious right about now." He couldn't remember the last time he had a good burger. Well, a veggie one, anyway. Meat hadn't crossed his lips in over a decade, and he doubted he'd ever give into its wicked ways ever again.

Shutting his emerald eyes, Vinnie fiddled with his ankh while he breathed in slowly, trying to calm himself. He hadn't been so anxious around people in a while... Perhaps he needed to perform another spell to help keep his nerves under control. Or... Or finally take up his friend's suggestion to find an ESF, emotional support familiar... He'd seen the results with his companions, all excellent and beyond expectation.

Vinnie laid his head on his hand and pouted, staring out the clear window next to him. He was just so picky about things like this... It wasn't like one would just drop right out of the sky...

A loud thud against the window made Vinnie nearly fall out of his seat. "What in heaven's name?!"

Even Bruce had heard it from where he was. "Oh no. Sounds like another bird had an unfortunate accident."

"Does this..happen often?"

"I'm afraid so. Although I wish it didn't. Hope the poor thing isn't dead. That happens a lot too."

"I have to go and see!" Vinnie shot up from his seat and rushed out the door. He couldn't allow such an innocent creature to die! He had to do something! Sure enough a rather large crow was on the ground below the window cawing and flapping its wings in distress. It was definitely disoriented but it looked uninjured. Vinnie sighed in relief. "Thank the Gods.." He knew all too well what people thought of crows in this town. They were bad omens. They signified death. They were cursed. All superstitious nonsense. He felt honorbound to help it before someone decided to finish the job the window started.

He approached slowly, holding out his hand. "Hello there, my friend. I realize you are frightened but I am here to help you. Will you let me take you inside?" The crow continued to flail around until it could regain its balance. It looked at him..with the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. Clearly this was no ordinary crow. "Will you trust me..?" The crow stared at him for a short time longer before flying over and perching on his arm. He smiled. Hard part over.

"Aww. You're a sweet birdie, aren't you? Just got a bit confused by the glass." Vinnie smiled, holding his arm up better for his new companion. "You're a pretty one, all that purple plumage mixed in there."

The crow's eyes seemed to squint, but it didn't take off. It seemed calm enough where, and it didn't even panic when Vinnie brought it into the store.

"Uh, Vin, you brought it inside...?" Bruce asked him.

"Gene and Ace bring in their cats constantly, I don't want to hear it." Vinnie said, firmly. He rested back in his seat and watched as his new bird friend jumped off his arm and onto the table. It poked the window and turned its head.

Bruce chuckled, "It's alright with me, but just keep him away from the kitchen, you know, if you're going to keep him."

"Keep him? I'm just making sure the poor thing is alright. It could've injured itself... poor thing. Might have a concussion."

"Well if he's hurt, then I know you'll treat him well." A ding from the counter caught his ear. "Oh, your order."

The corvid made a soft noise as it turned around and saw Bruce approaching with food. It looked ready to squawk and peck him, but Vinnie blocked him with his hand.

_"CaAaAw!!"_

"Shh. Inside voice," Vinnie murmured, holding up a french fry to entice the bird. "I'll bring you home after lunch, okay?"

_"..caw..?"_

The crow tilted its head at the offered food. Vinnie could tell it was wary. People must have tried to poison it in the past. His expression softened. "It's alright. It's just a french fry. See?" He picked up another one and took a bite. "It's not going to hurt you. It's just food. You look like you could use some." The crow ruffled its feathers and made another small noise, pecking at the fry to take pieces off. Once it had a few tiny bites it began to take larger ones until the entire fry was gone. Vinnie laughed.

"So you are hungry~" he offered another, and the crow eagerly pecked away. "Then don't you worry.. you'll be nice and full by the time you leave here~"

Bruce came over a short time later to check on them. "Can I interest you in dessert this time?" Vinnie smiled and shook his head. "Perhaps another time, my friend. I really should be getting back before my food spoils. I'll just take the check, please."

"You got it. Glad to know your feathered friend likes my fries~"

"They cleaned the plate," Vinnie chuckled, watching the bird turn its head and glance out the window.

"You gonna fix it up now?"

"I'll see what I can do," he said, "It's been a while since I've worked with any animal, but I still remember enough to help it on its way. They seem strong, but they didn't seem to be flying right. Something neurological may be happening." The bird turned and squinted again at Vinnie. "Yes, you might have hit your head one too many times, you silly bird." he smiled as it cawed at him, seemingly offended by the comment. "Don't yell at me. You did it to yourself."

After paying for the meal and coaxing the crow back onto his arm, Vin thanked Bruce and promised to ensure the bird's absence from his business. If he had been hitting the same window over and over again for a few days, it must've been frightening some of the normal townsfolk away.

"You'll draw less attention if you come with me," he said, setting his groceries into the back of his car. "I'm less likely to put you down, too, compared to some of the.... well, hicks around here."

_"CaAaw,"_

"Damn right they'd shoot you if you went down to the ground again." Vinnie nodded, getting the bird to rest on the console next to his seat. He looked at his new feathered friend and tilted his head. Those blue eyes were fascinating... He'd only ever seen them on juvenile corvids, but this was no juvenile. It seemed much too large, its feathers too developed, to be any younger than perhaps four years old or so. That was just a guess, though. Vinnie still thought its eyes must have been a genetic defect. It would explain its tendency to crash, if he had to guess.

"I know a few spells that could maybe fix you up."

The bird's head snapped over at him, suddenly fixated on him.

"Oh, what? I'm a witch." Vinnie laughed as he turned his key to start the car. "Are you going to tell the whole town on me, lil' birdie?"

_"CaAaw CaAaAaw!!"_

Vinnie covered his face as the crow became frantic again, flying around in a futile attempt to escape. "What did I say that scared you?! Please..calm down I'm not going to hurt you! I swear!!" But the crow refused to listen. It flew about, pecking at the windows. At the roof. At Vinnie's hands. Anything it could reach with its beak. There was no possible way he could drive anywhere like this! He hated to do it, but he had no choice. "I'm sorry.." he said, and chanted a spell that placed the panicked corvid into a deep slumber. With it settled onto the passengers' seat, he started his car and began the long drive back up the mountain.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt..." Vinnie winced as he felt the scratches on his hands. Better his hands then his face, though.

He glanced over at the sleeping crow, wondering where in the world he'd gone wrong. He just mentioned casting spells, then it seemed to be frantic. No other corvid he had ever been around had been like that. The ones in the past seemed to be in a mutual understanding about witchcraft and spells of old. As long as none were used against them, then they were peaceful with witches...

"Oh..." Vinnie sighed out, glancing straight on at the road. "Poor thing..."

It must have dealt with bad magic in the past. Maybe someone had done some sort of magic to its eyes. It would explain their otherworldly color, but he wouldn't be able to tell until he laid the bird down and inspected it.

* * *

The hour drive back home was quiet but awkward. Vinnie's hand hadn't even touched the radio dial on the dashboard. Instead, he just kept glancing at the bird as if he expected his spell to wear off and it to attack again. It still had about an hour left, but he couldn't know for sure if another spell had already been placed on the poor creature.

The crystals around his home glowed softly against the moss as he drove by them. Their light guided him until he hit his driveway, then parked. A few violet crystals glowed faintly around his porch while he unloaded his car, then returned for his new feathered friend.

Vinnie cradled the bird in his arms as he strolled into his living room. He focused his eyes on the candles and murmured soft words, and they became lit and gave him plenty of light to inspect the crow. Vinnie pulled a basket of yarn over in front of his favored chair and gently laid the bird down in it.

"Still sleeping like a baby," he smiled.

He took the time to inspect the bird more thoroughly. Its wings were definitely undamaged. He knew that for certain. No injuries to its legs or feet. No broken beak. He used a finger to gently stroke its head. "Did your brain perhaps get rattled a little? Let's take a look inside.." As he chanted another spell gold ribbons of light swirled around his fingers. There were no bone fractures. All internal organs were intact. However when he reached into the bird's mind, everything descended into chaos. He was bombarded with violent visions. A woman's cackle. A man's screams!

**"I'M TRAPPED IN HERE!! HELP ME!!"**

Vinnie yelled out and pulled his hand back. Fortunately the crow was still fast asleep. He stumbled over to his chair and attempted to get his bearings. "Gods..who would want you to suffer so, you poor creature..? Well..at least I know you're male..and someone has used malicious magic against you. Now I understand. I should let you rest. Hopefully when you wake up I will have dinner ready."

Vinnie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he left the crow in the basket. He went to his kitchen and grabbed a big pot and noodles he had grabbed at the store.

"Someone's done dark magic to him..." he muttered to himself while he crushed tomatoes into a smooth paste. "It felt so deep... I can't even trace it."

He would have to try, though. If he was to reverse any damage done, then he needed to go back into his mind and find the root of the problem. Link a face or a name to the energies trapped around the crow's soul, binding it in some way. He just hoped he could figure out more after he finished setting his plate and getting a plate for his new bird friend.

"Hope he likes a few boiled noodles..." Vinnie chuckled, then winced knowing he'd probably have to go out into his garden and pluck a few worms out for him. He shivered, not feeling ready for that just yet.

As his noodles boiled, his tomato sauce cooked, Vinnie smiled, looking out over his work.

"I wonder if my little birdie is awake yet." He said, moving his gaze to the setting sun right outside his window. "Beautiful out there tonight."

**"AAAARGGGHHH!!!!"**

Vinnie felt himself jump a foot in the air. He spun around, clutching his hand to his chest as his eyes widened with worry. Was... Was someone in his house? Was someone in pain in his house!? That didn't sound like his crow friend!

"Who's there!?"

Vinnie cautiously returned to his living room, hands at the ready to cast a spell. "I don't know how you got past my wards but I warn you..you have entered the wrong house!! Leave now or face the consequences!!"

"Why don't you get me something to wear and I will.." a deep voice growled from the vicinity of his toppled table. The yarn basket was empty. The crow was nowhere to be found.

"W-where's my crow!? What have you done with him!? Show yourself!!" Vinnie's heart skipped a few beats when a very large and very _naked_ man emerged from the shadows. Was he..grinning..?

"So I'm _yours_ now, am I? I'm flattered~"

Vinnie's jaw dropped. "T-the man I saw..in the crow's.... ....it was you..?"

"The crow _is_ me."

Vinnie backed up but kept his hands raised. The man in front of him might have held no weapons, but he didn't know what he could try. He could lunge at him and try to murder him. If he was put under some sort of spell, there had to be a reason for it...

"You're the crow..."

"I just said that." he said, stepping over to the sofa. He ignored Vinnie's wince when he planted his naked ass on his cushions. "I'm the crow... Not by choice, mind you. I was... cursed months ago."

" _Months...?_ Bruce said he had seen you for about a week now."

"I've been hopping from town to town, city to city, in hopes of finding an answer to my current condition." the man explained, looking more and more tired with each word he spat out, hatefully. "Months of no answers and nearly being killed by humans and creatures alike..."

Vinnie sat down in his chair, keeping a hand perched on the armrest of the seat. "So, you pissed off a magic user like myself?" he asked, tracing his eyes along those smooth pale legs. They were so shapely for being just recently transformed back from being crow's feet. His thighs were thick, but strong, a happy trail of hair ran up his stomach to his chest, and long arms were folded over themselves there with long ebony locks falling down to meet them. A few wild streaks of silver ran down the sides of his head, but Vinnie hardly noticed them after he caught the stranger's eyes. Cool, smooth blue orbs that invited him in and promised him mystery and excitement. He had rarely seen such eyes that spoke like that. It must have been too easy for this loudmouth fool to get himself into trouble with a magic user with eyes like that.

"I was cursed by a trickster of the Crowfoot..."

"Old magic?" Vinnie raised a brow. He didn't believe such deities were still roaming around the world these days. "You must've done something stupid to get in trouble with one of them..."

The man shrugged. "I didn't do a damn thing to her. She just didn't like me. She thought I was a selfish prick and deserved to be cursed, end of story."

Vinnie raised an eyebrow. "And are you?"

"That's for you to decide, I suppose~"

"That's not an answer."

"It's the only one you're getting. Now how about something for me to put on? Or do you want me to traipse about your house in the nude~?" Vinnie turned away as his cheeks flushed. Normally he wouldn't mind but he didn't know this man! Unfortunately nothing he had would fit. Not only was the man dangerously handsome… he was gigantic! There was only one option he could think of. He went over to where his cloak was hanging and tossed it over. "That's all I can give you for now."

"It'll do."

At the very least it covered his.. inappropriate parts, and he did find it amusing that its length barely touched his knees. "Now if you're more comfortable..how about some food? I'm starving."

"Oh no, my pasta!" Vinnie ran back into the kitchen and turned off the pot that threatened to boil over on the stove. Thankfully because of the low heat the pasta was still edible. How embarrassing! "Um..yes. This should be ready.."

"Thank fuck," he huffed, sitting down at the table. The poor wooden chair creaked under the strength of the 6'4″ foot male, and Vinnie was honestly surprised it didn't bust right then and there. "I haven't had actual food in ages."

"I gave you french fries at lunch." Vinnie muttered, getting out a second plate for his... guest.

"Some fries does not make a full meal for me. I could've eaten three plates of what you had." the man said, then grabbed a fork and dove into his plate before Vinnie even managed to set it down on the table. Pasta sauce hit his cheeks and noodles were slurped up in record time. He looked as if he really hadn't eaten anything but trash can McDonald's food in a long while.

Vinnie sat down at the other end of the table and gently swirled his fork around while he awkwardly watched the man shovel mouthful after mouthful in. "I never caught your name, by the way..."

"Never said it." he muttered, not even glancing up at Vinnie. His cheeks were puffed out with pasta, and he continued to talk, "I never gave it out."

"Well... I'm Vinnie. Vinnie Vincent. And you are...?"

"Blackie Lawless. Not my real name but I find that it suits me." he declared, slamming his fork back down on the wooden table as he finished his plate. Those cool blue eyes darted to the empty plate, then Vinnie, as if he expected him to refill it for him. "Well...?"

"Well, what?"

"Plate's empty."

"And?"

"Aren't you gonna put more on it?"

Vinnie sighed and put his fork down. "You know..it's customary to ask for a refill if you want one."

Blackie shrugged. "Just figured it would be obvious."

"You shouldn't make assumptions then." Vinnie got up from the table with both of their plates.

"If it's..any consolation..your pasta is very good."

"Well..thank you. I'm glad you like it. Must be miles better than pecking at scraps." He heard Blackie sigh.

"Even when I was human it was a gamble whether I ate or not. When you're a stranger no one is quick to offer you a seat at their table. And I have no money. All I could do to survive was steal." When Vinnie returned to his seat and set the plates down he had already come to a decision.

"Well..if you wish to..I can let you stay here for a while. At the very least I can get you a decent wardrobe. And..maybe I can find a way to reverse your curse. What do you say..?"

"Mmhm, you had me at decent wardrobe." Blackie said, then finally smiled. He picked back up his fork, but he waited until Vinnie set it back down for him. "I think I can stick around for a while, though, yeah. Especially if you keep cooking like this~" he said, then went back to eating with a gusto.

Vinnie tucked a strand of hair behind his head, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He hadn't had such a good looking man compliment him in such a long time. But he couldn't forget that Blackie was cursed for a reason... one he didn't know exact details over, but he was still cursed nonetheless.

"So you transform back into a crow when daylight rises over the mountains?" He asked him.

"Mm, yeah. Man by night, crow by day... it's annoying... and it's basically ruined me... Can't keep a job like this, can't afford a home or clothes or anything... I used to have a motorcycle, but that was stolen one day when I was a bird." Blackie muttered. He wiped the back of his hand against his mouth, wiping away any spaghetti sauce there.

"You want the rest?" Vinnie felt sorry for him. He looked hungry enough to polish off the rest of the pot, easily. "I'll make more tomorrow, too, so don't worry about it."

He knew Blackie wanted to accept but he was hesitant. It was..actually rather cute. He kept those steely blue eyes locked on the table. "If it's..really no trouble.. I'm starving..

"I know. It really isn't, I promise you. But um..I highly suggest taking advantage of the napkins I have set on the table next time your face gets messy?" Then Blackie laughed. He actually laughed. And it was a very pleasant sound.

"I suppose I am eating like a damn bum aren't I? Hard habit to break when you've been on the streets as long as I have. I swear I haven't forgotten basic manners. I'm not that feral yet." From the look in those eyes..Vinnie wasn't so sure..

"I know you're not feral," Vinnie smiled, then took a bite of his own food. He hummed, enjoying its taste before swallowing. "Mhm, I mean, you took to me rather quickly, and you ate fries straight from my hand."

"Who doesn't try to scavenge for some good fries?"

"You ate all of them."

"...I'm a glutton for salty fries, you don't get to judge. You ordered them before I showed up."

Vinnie laughed, "Alright, that's true. But I wouldn't have finished them. Maybe you were a gift sent to me to prevent a stomach ache."

Both of them smiled, then. For the first time in forever, Vinnie realized what was happening. He was having a civil, adult conversation with someone outside his group that wasn't Bruce. He'd almost forgotten what it had felt like, it'd been so long. It felt... pleasant, surprisingly.

Blackie's fork scraping his plate caught his ear, and he raised his head and glanced back at him. "Finished already?"

"Mmhm, you should cook more next time."

Vinnie chuckled. "Well I wasn't expecting to cook for a bottomless pit tonight~" They both shared a laugh, but Vinnie managed to look away before those eyes could draw him in again. "Uh..I..could make more. It's pretty easy. And there is plenty of sauce left for another pot.."

"I'd appreciate it. I should probably take myself a bath while you do that. I'm sure you've had enough of looking at my dirty face."

"It isn't that--um..I mean..the bathroom is down the hall to the left." He watched Blackie leave and rubbed at his forehead. What was happening to him. Surely this stranger wasn't having that much of an effect on him already..was he..?

Vinnie didn't sense any magic coming from Blackie beyond his curse, but he had to admit that those eyes of his had their own power. He thought about them as he stirred more sauce and noodles into the pots. They could pull him in easily, and they made it so easy to talk to Blackie compared to other strangers.

He sighed, throwing a pinch of salt into the sauce. "He soooo got this curse from something sexual he tried to do..." He couldn't say if it was because of something he did or said as of yet, but it could have been either or both. That was just coming from the vibe he got from Blackie, but then again… He could be telling the truth if he said the trickster did it for no apparent reason. They had been known to just fuck with random people before in the past for their own fun and games. It was too early to tell. He needed to get back into Blackie's brain and see for himself exactly what happened, but he doubted he could now that he was awake.

He poured the water out from the pot and into the sink as the noodles finished. He wiped his forehead with a napkin and turned around to grab Blackie's plate to refill it, but he froze.

"Y- You clean up nicely..."

"Thanks," Blackie ran a hand down his damp chest. The other hand was busy holding up the gold towel wrapped around his hips, barely meeting in the middle. "I seriously need new clothes soon."

"W- We'll go get you some tomorrow..." Vinnie stuttered, trying his best to raise his eyes up from those hipbones peeking out from the top of the towel. God, it had been so long since he'd been in a compromising position such as this.

Amusement lit up Blackie's eyes. "Tomorrow? Morning? With me as a crow? Not likely~"

Oh. Right. Vinnie blushed. This was an issue. By the time Blackie changed back into a human most of the clothing stores in town would be closing. He'd have to do it himself. "Well um..here's what I can do. I can take your measurements and I can go into town and buy you clothes. What do you think?" Blackie rubbed his chin. "Hm. You buying clothes for me. Sounds a little risky."

Vinnie pouted. "And what does that mean?"

"Well I don't know what kind of clothes shopper you are. I just met you~"

"Have you seen what I wear? I think you'll be fine."

"I know. I just enjoy riling you up~"

"Hmph! Well you did a good job. Now go eat your pasta before it gets cold."

The rest of the meal was quiet. There was just the occasional hum from Vin as he waved his hands to clean up the mess around his prep station and stove. Blackie watched, intrigued yet wary of his magic. Vinnie didn't blame him, knowing he'd already had such a wicked experience.

"Do you, uh, want to sleep on the sofa?" he asked Blackie as he worked down to the last of his third plate. "It pulls out."

"Mmh, sure. It's more comfy than a tree or a dumpster."

Vinnie tried to hide his wince but failed.

"Yeah, yeah... It's not easy to find a place to crash. I don't want random people seeing me transform."

"I understand that," Vinnie said, looking at his own glowing hands. "Probably a bit too well.."

"Ugh, I'm so full," Blackie groaned. "I can't eat another bite... but I wanna.." Vinnie chuckled and slowly stole the plate away from him, making him pout. "Heeey, my plate."

"Don't stuff yourself sick, lil' birdie. I don't need to wake up to throw up in my house." He said as he dumped the dish in the sink. "Just head back to the living room and tend to your food baby."

"Well don't mind if I do~" Blackie replied, giving his full stomach a few pats while slowly getting up from the chair. Returning to the living room he tossed the couch cushions aside and pulled the bed out. Seemed reasonably big enough for someone of his size. He sat down and spread himself out on the mattress. "Mmm..you have no idea how good this feels. No using newspapers for covers. No worries about getting rained on.. This is heavenly~"

"I can imagine~ I assume you'll be wanting to go to sleep soon so I think I will retire as well. See you in the morning?" Vinnie waved briefly and turned to go to his room.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me. So..thank you."

"O-oh. You're welcome." He was so unused to genuine gratitude he wasn't sure how to react. He just turned and flashed a smile before speed walking to his door. No sense in embarrassing himself any further tonight. Blackie chuckled and discarded the towel. At least he didn't have to worry about exposing himself in the morning.

Vinnie's back hit his door as he shut it, and he had to take a moment to catch his breath. A stranger cursed by a trickster was in his home... A giant naked man was crashing on his couch because he was a sucker for a pair of cool blue eyes...

"It's been too long since I've been on a date... Paul's right." He murmured, faintly. He turned on his heel and placed a guard on the door, just in case, and spun back to fall down face first onto his bed.

Things would be better in the morning. He'd get Blackie's measurements from his head, sparing him of drawing a measuring tape across that smooth waistline of his... He'd have to measure his legs, too, just to be certain of his size... And his foot size--

"Ughhh..." Vinnie turned on his side and pulled his pillow over his head. He might have been a witch, but he wasn't immune to other's spells.

He looked out from his pillow and stared at himself in the mirror, whispering a soft spell to lull him to sleep. He wouldn't rest otherwise. He'd be up all night, feeling his body tingle as he remembered staring at those hips bulging out over the top of his towel...

"Fuck..." Vinnie shut his eyes, forcing himself to fall into his own spell.

Blackie didn't have an easy time sleeping either even though he was absolutely exhausted. His mind was too occupied with gorgeous emerald eyes. Dark, silken hair. Full lips. A trim waist tapering down to sexy, swaying hips. How he longed to lick those shapely hip bones.

"Fuck..."

He never found himself more grateful for his lack of clothes. It was all too easy for him to wrap his hand around his painfully hard cock and pleasure himself to thoughts of taking that beautiful spell caster. He was completely unashamed of how loud he was. He kept going until he achieved that final glorious release. Only then was he able to sleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Star of Divinity~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated just in time for Halloween!! Enjoy!! <3

A loud cawing broke his light spell of sleep and forced his eyes open. Vinnie moaned, rubbing his forehead as he tried to focus. He always felt a bit nauseous after casting such a manipulative spell on himself, but it was worth it. He doubted he would've slept a wink last night if he hadn't done it. The thought of the man in his living room.... Oh. He had a man in his living room right now. "What time is it...?" He moaned, reaching for his clock. It was already past eleven in the morning. "Guess he's a bird again... Wonder if he wants worms for breakfast..." he made a face as soon as he said it. His stomach was already turning, and he didn't need to gross himself out anymore. Even if he wasn't hungry, though, he still needed to give him something... Slipping into his robe, Vinnie stepped out of his room only to take a sudden step back. "Can I help you?" he asked sarcastically, rubbing his nose. "I'll ask you not to do that again. If you were flying any closer to me you would have smacked me right in the face!" Blackie just perched on his shoulder, making small noises and preening his feathers like he had done nothing wrong. Vinnie just shook his head. "I see your attitude doesn't change even when you're like this. I'll keep that in mind for next time." While the crow was distracted he weaved a small spell around him. "Let me hear your voice. Speak to me with the words of man." The crow shot his head up and glared at him. **"Hey! I don't want you using your dirty-- Wait. Is that..** _ **my**_ **voice..?"**

"I thought it would be easier for us to communicate this way~"

**"That's nice and all but I want you to tell me first before you do shit like that. If you've seen into my mind you know how I feel about magic."**

"Yes, of course. I promise I will next time. I apologize." He stroked Blackie's head until he unruffled his feathers. "Now..shall we go on with the business of finding you breakfast?"

**"Breakfast~?"**

Vinnie bet if birds could smile, then Blackie would have had on a hungry grin. He seemed so excited this morning. "Mmhm, so... Cheerios?" He asked, shuffling into the kitchen and searching through the cabinets. **"What? You serious? Do I look like a bird.... ...maybe a few."** Blackie huffed, flapping onto the counter. He pecked at the toaster, instinctively, noticing how it shined in the sunlight. **"I want some bread... and beef!"**

"Beef? Oh no, no, no. Not in my household." Vinnie shook his head. "I'm vegetarian."

**"...You're joking."**

"Nope." Vinnie said, setting the bowl right down in front of him. "If you want meat, then you can fly out those doors and go find some worms in the dirt." Blackie squinted at him, then sighed. Best not to argue with a magic user who could manipulate him however he liked. It was just easier to peck at his Cheerios for now. "I'll boil you some eggs, too, if you’d like. They have good protein in them." Vinnie told him as he reached into the fridge. **"Mmmph..fine."**

"So... You sleep good?"

**"Eventually.."** Blackie said nothing else and went back to pecking at his cereal. He just glad the mess he'd made was on himself and not the bedsheets. That would have been awkward to explain.. Vinnie raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject. He shrugged and opened the fridge, taking out a few eggs. "Hey I just remembered I have some potatoes now. I could make you some..home fries if you like~" He laughed when the crow's head immediately perked up. **"Did you say** _ **fries?”**_

"I did~"

**"Well dammit if I can't have any meat that's the next best thing!"**

"I thought you'd like that~ Just give me a little while to make these up, and after I'm done I can go out for your clothes~"

Blackie hopped around on the counter as Vin whipped around his kitchen. He cocked his head, wondering if the witch had used some sort of speed spell on himself since he seemed to be moving on fast-forward. His hands grabbed potatoes from a bin and began to wash, then peel them, then cut them into smooth, fry shapes. He started the air fryer and dropped them in with salts and seasonings. **"What does a Witch need with something like that? Don't you have fire powers or spells?"**

"I have abilities that I'd rather not waste energy on all the time." Vinnie explained, shutting the fries in to cook. "Besides, knowing how to cook is an invaluable skill for anyone."

**"I'd rather just be a taste-tester."** Blackie chirped, then flapped over to the eggs and gently poked them with his beak. **"Eggs?"** Vinnie laughed, grabbing them away before they fell off the counter. "Yes, I'm getting there. You know... It feels sorta taboo to feed you boiled eggs."

**"A Witch is gonna tell me what's taboo?"** Blackie threw his head back and forth in his small form, ruffling his feathers as he laughed. The sound seemed so strange coming from him when he didn't have any lips to help make the movement. Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Yes yes..very funny. Now move your bird butt off the stove so I can cook~!" Blackie cawed and flew back over to the counter to finish off his cereal. Vinnie filled a pot with water, placed the eggs in and set the timer, then when to check on the fryer. "These are almost done."

**"They smell delicious~ You're determined to make me fat aren't you?"** Vinnie was about to make a snarky reply when there was a knock at his door. Who could that be? He wasn't expecting anyone. Had some of the townsfolk found his house? It couldn't be! No mere human could get past his wards! He couldn't hear any yelling outside..so that was a good thing. He approached the door slowly with a spell at the ready. "W-who is it?"

"It's Paul, darling~!"

What a relief! He smiled and opened the door. "Paul? Well this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you. Please come in~"

"Yes, so sorry to come by unannounced but I came to tell you that the Coven will be holding another meeting tonight. This is a rather important one." Vinnie frowned. "Has..something happened..?"

"We're not sure yet. I'm going to attempt a scrying ritual and I could use your energy there."

"Of course I'll be there." 

"Oh, wonderful~! But that's enough business talk for now. How about we go shopping~?"

"Well I..I would but..I'm in the middle of cooking right now."

"Mmm..whatever it is smells divine! Do you mind if I stay?"

"Of course not. Have a seat~" 

They both returned to the kitchen and Paul sat down while Vinnie tended to the food. "I thought Eric would be with you. Where is he?" Vinnie asked, turning off the timer as it rang. "Ohh he's out doing his fox thing in the woods. I'm sure he'll be here when he's done. Speaking of animals..I think you have an intruder~" Paul pointed to Blackie who looked up and made a harsh cawing noise. Oh great. Another damn spellcaster.

"Oh," Emerald green eyes flickered over to the crow hopping on his counter. All of the feathers on his body were puffed up, making him appear twice as big as before. "Blackie, don't yell, please. This is my friend, Paul. He won't turn you into a toad."

"He's so angry," Paul chuckled, waving at the noisy bird. "Look at how puffy he is~ Did you just get him? Oh! Is he your familiar? Did you finally get a familiar?" he asked, excitedly tapping his fingers against the kitchen table. "It's about time, Vin!"

_"CAAaaaW, CaaAAw!!"_

"Blackie, stop that." Vinnie sighed, snapping his fingers to get his attention. He motioned to the fries he had recently dumped out into a bowl for him, and Blackie finally stopped screaming and tilted his head in interest. "Yes, you silly bird, come get your food. Your eggs will be peeled in a moment."

"I'm texting Gene~" Paul smiled, widely. "He has to know about this~"

"No he doesn't! Besides..the crow is not my familiar. He's here because I've been taking care of him after he flew into a window yesterday." 

"Oh, the poor thing! He seems to be alright now. He was fortunate you found him~"

"He is. Who else would let him stuff his beak with fries~?"

Blackie flicked his tail and Vinnie as he ate and he laughed. "You see what kind of sass that bird gives me? So rude~" 

"You know something, Vin.." Paul leaned closer with that all too familiar sparkle in his eye. "..this crow is a prime familiar candidate, don't you think? He seems drawn to you. I see the way he looks at you when he thinks you're not looking~" Vinnie sighed. "What are you on about now?"

"I have seen you in my dreams with a black bird perched on your shoulder. This bird might be the one!" Vinnie glanced at Blackie briefly before looking back. "You..think so..?"

"My predictions are never wrong~"

"Paul..." Vinnie bit his lip. It was true. Paul’s predictions were always infallable... but to predict Blackie as his familiar was ridiculous. He was cursed into that form; he wasn't naturally a familiar like Gene or Paul's companions. It was silly, and Paul must have been trying to stretch out his predictions. "The eye sees all~" Paul nodded, giving his friend a big grin. "And I personally can't wait to see his human form now."

"Paul, please, he's not--"

_"CAaw, cAaW!!"_ Blackie beat his wings against the counter, trying to get their attention again. "You needy bird," Vinnie sighed, leaning back against the counter and plucking a fry from the bowl. "Stuff your face and let us talk." Blackie opened his beak and swallowed the fry down after crushing it between his beak some. Vinnie smiled down at him momentarily until he heard a click behind him. "Paul!"

"What? I needed to snap a picture~ This is too cute~" he gushed, "You'll thank me later~"

"I'll steal your phone and delete it." Vinnie huffed, grabbing the handle of the pot on the stove. He carried it over to the sink and poured out the steaming water until only the eggs were left. Paul chuckled to himself as he saw the way the crow's head turned and looked at Vin while he worked. With those blue eyes of his, it definitely was his vision slowly coming to life. "Like you could ever guess my phone's password~" Paul smiled and took a video of the crow watching Vinnie as he peeled the eggs and placed them on a plate. It was just too adorable~ "So..now that your friend is nice and fed are you ready to go out now?"

"Actually.." Vinnie began, picking up an egg and biting into it. "..I was going to do some shopping today. Since you're here I could use your help. Blackie needs clothes and--" he stopped when Paul held his hand up. "Did you say clothes? Oh honey, you said the magic word! I would love to help! Let's go!"

"H-hang on! I need to change and get his measurements fir--" But Paul was already out the door. He could see a fox sitting outside waiting for him. "Oh good. Eric will keep him occupied while I go change." 

Blackie poked his head around the door and his eyes quickly widened. He fluttered onto Vinnie's shoulder, basically hugging his neck with his wings. Paul laughed, "Oh, don't worry, he won't bite... much~"

_"CAaw!!"_

"Mm, okay... Paul, wait outside please. I'll take Blackie with me."

"He's been around the forest hasn’t he? He should be used to foxes~" Paul giggled, cutely. Eric came up and curved around his legs, looking up at the bird perched on Vinnie's shoulders. **"A new friend~? Doesn't smell like a familiar.."** Blackie squawked at him, fluffing his feathers up again. Vinnie felt bad for him; he had dealt with wildlife for months now, and most of those experiences must've been unpleasant. "C'mon, lil' birdbrain..." he murmured, stepping towards his room. When he shut the door behind him, Blackie flapped atop his dresser and pecked it, angrily. Vinnie raised his brow, turning back to look at him pacing on the dark wood. "I told you I had Witch friends--"

**"I don't wanna be around them! I don't like spellcasters!"**

"I'm hurt." Vinnie rolled his eyes. He walked into his closet and began to look through for something nice. **"Well... you’re different... so far. You're the only person who's helped me! And the only magic user to offer to help, too."**

"My friends would help--"

**"No! You, and you alone. I don't want more Witches getting their hands on me..."**

"My hands only? How gracious of you~"

Blackie stomped his talons against the dresser. **"You know what I meant."**

"No I don't think I do~" 

Blackie fluffed his feathers in frustration. **"You're doing that on purpose!"**

"Maybe~ But seriously..you don't have to go if you're uncomfortable. I'm not going to force you." Blackie bowed his head. Maybe he was being foolish. Vinnie wouldn't put him in any unnecessary danger..right? He had no idea why he found it so easy to trust the words of a Witch of all people, but Vinnie's energy was just so..easy to give in to **"No..I'll go. I'll just..keep my distance. It'll be fine."**

"You'll be safe, lil' birdie, I swear." Vinnie smiled, coming over to boop the end of his beak. "Now hold still..."

**"Why?"** Blackie pulled his head back from Vinnie's hand. "Just trust me, I'm taking your measurements. I just need to take a small peak into your head again." Vinnie explained, gently rubbing his fingertips across the soft plumage on his head. Blackie turned his head, shutting his blue eyes as he ran his fingers over him and they began to glow.

_"You're a sick bastard...!"_

_"N- No...! No! Please-- Stop! Don't do it--"_

_"You'll pay...!"_

**_"DON'T!!"_ **

Vinnie's eyes shot open. He snatched his hand back and felt his heart race. Those voices... One was Blackie, the other... was his Trickster? They sounded angry, vengeful... He could just feel the magical rage in their tone. Whatever Blackie had done to them... He eyed the crow for a moment, watching him stumble back and shake his head as he recovered from the mind-read. He had done something that could not be forgiven... The Witch shook his head. He could find that out later. Right now, he still needed to undress and slip into his new, fresh clothes. He began to slide the robe down his shoulders when he heard a sharp whistle. **"Is that a tattoo on your back? Didn't take you for the type."** Vinnie smiled, running his fingers over the hieroglyphics that surrounded the Ankh tattooed along the entire length of his back. "It is a mark of blessing. Each symbol represents a different God in the Egyptian pantheon. They were the ones who gifted me my magic."

**"Well I know nothing about Egyptian Gods but it sounds like they think you're real special~"** Vinnie shrugged. "If they believe I am them I consider myself fortunate. I pursue the Kemetic Arts very passionately and I hope to one day be a Master." 

**"I bet you do many things passionately~"**

"Are you flirting with me..?"

**"What if I am?"**

"You tread a dangerous path, little birdie~" Vinnie let his robe drop and disappeared behind his closet door, leaving a bewildered crow with its beak wide open. **"However dangerous that path is I'll take it~"** Vinnie ignored the rapping, the tapping on his closet door. A sly smile crept over his lips, and he sighed out a warm breath. He was letting this man get so cozy so quickly. He was quite the charmer, though. But he also had a big beak and didn't seem to know when to shut it. **"That Paul guy is starting to pace outside,"** Blackie squawked, **"I think that's a good sign to hurry it up, Sabrina."**

"Sabrina? Really?" Vinnie snorted, sliding his arms into his black and white polo. He looped a belt through the holes of his black jeans as he stepped out and got a face full of feathers. "Blackie!"

**"What? I'm working on it."**

"Fly better!"

**"I can't! I'm full!"** he whined, digging his talons into Vinnie’s polo. "Well, whose fault is that?" Vinnie sighed, poking at his body beneath his wings. **"Yours. You kept making me food."** Blackie said, **"I think I'm just gonna perch here. It's comfy~"**

"Well you go ahead and do that. Eric is always excited to meet new friends. He might like to play~" Blackie ruffled his feathers again. **"Don't even joke about that. You have no idea how many foxes have tried to eat me!"**

Vinnie stifled his laughter with his hand. "Sorry sorry~ Well, shall we?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping, Vinnie and Blackie have..a mysterious encounter~

Paul had his hands on his hips and was tapping his foot by the time they came out. "What kept you? You know full well my hair loses its curls in this kind of heat! Can we go now?" Blackie chirped. He'd never met such a diva in his life. He couldn't understand how Vinnie put up with it on a regular basis. "Yes yes we can go now." Vinnie said, unlocking his car. Paul opened the back seat so Eric could jump inside. "Put the AC on high will you? I refuse to get all gross and sweaty."

"Such a diva over the heat." Vinnie sighed, turning the AC onto full blast for his friend. Blackie flapped against his neck as the air knocked against him. He laughed, then moved the vents. "Sorry, Blackie~" The crow squinted at him, looking all too ready to peck him in the eye. He turned his head, though, letting him drive, and bumped his beak into the nose of a happy fox. **"Friend~?"** Blackie shrunk back, hiding his face under his wing. "Aww, Eric, it's okay. He's just shy~" Paul said, calling his Familiar to his lap to comfort him. "And he's had bad experiences with other animals and people." Vinnie told them, driving past Paul's car. "Are you just leaving yours here?"

"We'll be back up. Didn't I tell you?"

"Oh, no." Vinnie wanted to slam on the breaks, but he kept going. He just paid Paul an exhausted look. "What did you do?"

"I invited everyone up to your house for the event this evening."

"PAUL!"

"What?” I didn't vacuum for the past three days! My place is a wreck! Toadstool shavings everywhere and my spare card decks got scattered when the potion I was working on this morning blew up."

"You could've mentioned it earlier!" Vinnie sighed. He'd have to keep Blackie shut away while they worked. He was uncomfortable enough around Paul, but with the whole Coven present? He felt a small tap against his neck, but he didn't look back. He could feel those pale blue eyes glaring at him.

There was nothing Blackie wanted to do more than just fly the hell out of there right now. This Paul person was really starting to rub his feathers the wrong way. Plus he was abrasive and incredibly self centered. He wanted as little to do with him as possible. He thought after they went shopping he and his fox would leave and that would be the end of it! But no! He had to just shoehorn himself into his and Vinnie's lives and turn everything upside down! When glaring at Vinnie didn't work he turned to Paul, practically glaring daggers. But Paul just laughed. "I think your little birdie is upset with me~"

"He has every right to be! He's not very fond of spellcasters because of his curse. Even now he barely trusts me. Now you want to bring Gene, Ace, Tommy and Jaime into my house and overwhelm him with all of their energy? I really wish you would sometimes look before you leap. That's all." Paul was stunned into silence. A rarity especially for him. "I..I didn't realize. I could ask Gene if we can hold the ritual at his place.."

"That would be appreciated."

"I can text Gene to see if he's even cleaned his place... I doubt it, but still."

**"He cleanses with fire, not bleach."** Eric snickered, looking up at Paul. **"By the way, do you want me in this form when we go into the store?"**

"Just stay foxy for right now," Paul said, rubbing his hand along his back. "If those old bitches can bring in their yappy chihuahuas, then I can bring you in like this." Paul paid a glance back over to Blackie and hummed, "Dunno if they'll allow birds, though~"

"Like they'll approach two of us at once to mention it." Vinnie snorted.

"True, true. Oh, maybe we can, you know, visit Kulick's afterwards~? A lil' lunch treat would be nice."

"Mmhm. Is that all you want there, Paul?" Paul giggled. "Of course it isn't. I wanna see my Brucie~" Vinnie shook his head. "You know he always declines when you ask him out right?"

"No! He just makes a feeble excuse to be somewhere else! He's never outright said no! I'm wearing him down I know it!"

"You could just..put a spell on him."

"No..I don't want to win him that way. I want it to happen naturally. I want him to really fall in love with me~"

"That's.. actually sweet, Paul~"

"Mmm isn't it though? I'm much too sweet for my own good sometimes~ It's a wonder why he doesn't just fall into my arms~" While Paul checked his lipstick in the mirror Blackie chirped derisively. This guy was so full of himself it made him physically ill. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of the car.

* * *

The bumpy road smoothed out the moment they hit the town limits and turned onto the road heading in. The soft cover of the thick forest trees broke up along the way, letting the sun shine through the windows of the car. Blackie squinted at it then just shut his eyes and turned his head, his beak going into his plumage. Paul cooed at the cute sight and snapped another picture, making his head shoot up to squawk at him again.

"He'll steal your phone if you keep doing that, Paul." 

"Mm, but he's so cute~"

Vinnie sighed, shaking his head. Arguing with Paul wouldn't get him anywhere. At least it was a break from his duckfacing selfies.

As the car rolled on past the middle of town, people glared over at them. Paul glared right back, daring them to try something or throw something. Eric poked his head up and looked out at them, too, but excitedly since kids were always kind to him. A few of them pointed at him the moment they parked, smiling and asking their parents to pet him before they were pulled along. "Your little birdie will need a wardrobe," Paul told Vinnie as they stepped out. The heels of their boots clicked firmly as they walked up onto the sidewalk together. "Something to match yours, maybe?"

"He enjoys leather and jean jackets."

"Of course he likes leather~" Paul gave them both a sly grin. Vinnie narrowed his eyes. "What's that look for?" Paul just shrugged. "Nothing..he’s just been giving off some _interesting_ energy. I'm seeing a very tall, dark and handsome man with luscious flowing locks and my heart is in palpitations~" Blackie was fluffed up to the absolute limit. He hated spellcasters who probed into people's minds without permission. Nosy bastard. Vinnie sighed. "I would ask but..I already know the answer."

"Would you look at him!" Paul laughed as he pointed at Blackie. "Relax, birdie it's not like I went into your brain or anything. I'm quite adept at reading auras~" That didn't make him feel any better. **"Can we just get this over with already?"** Paul huffed, allowing his fox companion to jump up onto his shoulders and wrap himself around his neck. "So touchy. Shall we go?"

Vinnie raised a hand to his head, already resembling many of the men dragged in here reluctantly by their significant others. "Paul, why don't you just go roam around in your desired section? I'll take Blackie, and we'll meet at the register."

**"It'll give him time to defluff~"** Eric snickered, tucking his tail under his chin.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint. Eric, no more chatting, please... that old lady is already giving us looks." Paul squinted right back at her. "Maybe you can find something to impress Bruce?" Vinnie suggested as he began to walk past the racks his friend was leaning against. "I mean, you look great, anyway, but you never know."

"You're right! Maybe they have my eyeshadow restocked!"

Paul was truly in his element. He hummed happily as he sashayed off towards the makeup. Blackie's head was spinning. **"How the hell do you put up with that guy?"** Vinnie chuckled as he headed to the men's section. "He is a lot to take at times but he really does care deeply under all that bluster. He spent a great deal of his youth being an..'ugly duckling' I suppose you could say. Now that he has the attractiveness he's always wanted..he enjoys flaunting it. He's really harmless. It's actually funny seeing women who are jealous of him looking better in makeup than they do~"

**"Okay..that** _**is** _ **funny~"**

"Speaking of..this should be good~" He watched as Paul approached the makeup display and signaled for help. "Excuse me, Miss! I would love to have a look at your eyeshadows~"

"Of course, sir! Picking something out for your girlfriend?" She unlocked the case and set our multiple color palettes. "Don't be silly, darling. They're for me~" The woman gave him the weirdest look which made Vinnie roll his eyes. "I've lost count how many times he's gotten that reaction."

"Um..I'm sorry, sir but I can't.."

"You can't what? Sell makeup to a man? And who, praytell made a rule that makeup was specifically made just for women? Why can't a man be beautiful and feminine? If I want to buy makeup for myself, that is my right! Now I'm pretty certain this store of yours doesn't have policies against that, so if you're quite done I promise you'll make quite the sales quota by the time I'm done~"

Blackie snickered. If anything Paul put on quite a show Vinnie smiled, eyeing up a few curious onlookers around them. "Let’s keep looking, hm? We're getting enough attention as is."

**"Not as much as him. At least I blend in, in comparison to a fox."**

"Not if you keep your beak flapping." Vinnie told him, gently booping his face. Giving Paul one last glance, and seeing the poor sales girl start to pull out every bit of product they had for him to look over, Vinnie turned a corner in the store and headed towards the men's section. A few of the rougher males of the town glared at him, with his long hair, painted nails, and makeup, but he passed them by, head held high. Blackie kept turning his head at them, waiting for someone to say something. **"Not exactly your section, is it?"**

"I do most of my shopping online, but you needed clothes and Paul is always up for an actual shopping day around town." Vinnie murmured, stopping to look over a dark leather jacket on the rack. Even the smallest male sizes ran too wide and long on him, but this jacket seemed as if it would fit Blackie's human form perfectly. Now he just needed to find another jacket, some shirts, pants, socks, underwear... He wondered if he should ask Blackie about that since some people did prefer a more natural route, but his face heated up as he thought about it. **"You're blushing again~"** Blackie chirped, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. **"Thinking about me in my underwear~? Or lack thereof~?"**

"Oh, hush!" he said rather loudly, causing customers to give him even stranger looks. "Excuse me, sir. Is there a problem?" He turned to see a security guard standing behind him. "If you're having..issues I can escort you out." Vinnie glared, placing his hands on his hips. "I don't think I like what you're implying. I'm perfectly fine, thank you. And I'm not a danger to anyone. Now if you'll excuse me I have shopping to do." He stormed off, leaving the guard scratching his head. Fucking normal people. They were always the same. "That was nicely handled~" someone said. The voice belonged to a good looking man with wild brown hair and a very pretty smile. "O-oh. Thank you. I'm used to it, I'm afraid."

"I don't doubt it. I can tell you're.. _different~_ " Vinnie raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Oh? How so?" The man just shrugged. "I just know things that's all. If you're curious come by my place sometime. You might be surprised~" He handed Vinnie a business card. He had only given it the briefest of glances, but when he looked up the man had vanished without a trace. Even Blackie hadn't seen where he’d gone. **"Who the hell was that?"**

"No idea. But he seems..interesting~"

**"Interesting? Bah, he's some fuckin' weirdo. This town seems to be full of them... but not Witches-- I mean... You know what I meant."** Blackie muttered, ducking his head as Vinnie gave him a look.

"Just for that, you're getting pink socks."

**"I'll just wear boots to cover them~"**

"I'll buy you sandals."

**"You'd never make me wear socks and sandals. Even I know that's a fuckin' fashion crime, and I used to wear the same shirt for a month straight!”** Blackie laughed as Vinnie huffed and grabbed different colored shirts and jeans for him.

The rest of the walk around the men's section went by quickly. Blackie wasn't picky about anything besides wanting black boots and dark jackets. Vinnie didn't let him pick out his socks, like he said, but the cursed crow didn't care. He was too busy looking around for that mysterious man before. Appearing, then disappearing like that was more than enough to give him some seriously bad vibes. He wasn’t sure how, but he was certain that one encounter was going to spell trouble.


End file.
